Wish Upon A Star
by Lavamad
Summary: If one wish is all you get in a lifetime, at least one wish that counts, woulnd't you make it worth your while? LJ. Fluffy. One shot.


**Disclaimer: i dont own jk does**

_ok this isn't quite TM but yea it's better than nothing_

_just a little one shot :D hope you like _

_read and review _

_lots of love Anna xxx_

**

* * *

**

**Wish Upon A Star**

I_ wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have one wish_

_I wish tonight_.

Lily looked at her essay, sighed softly, and continued to stare out the window, watching the December snow swirl around in the wind.

It never failed to amaze her how much life could change over a period of time, but for it to change so dramatically since September, was something she had never imagined no matter how many times she'd seen it happen. It seemed to her as though her whole life had shifted in the space of three months especially in the most delicate subject area.

James Potter.

Over the summer that just passed, something had happened to him. He had become docile and studious and a general easy going guy, he had also, or so it appeared, decided that Lily Evans did not take his fancy anymore, which somehow was the most upsetting thing Lily had come across in a long while.

Whether she wanted to or not, she missed his attention and though she sounded like a hypocrite she didn't care. The once unwanted devotion to her from James was now something she seemed to crave and yet she was scared of what would happen if she got her wish. So she knew she would just have to be content with their "friendship".

Deciding it was pointless to crave something you couldn't have; Lily went back to attempting her essay. Only as her luck would have it, a somewhat sullen Sirius slumped down in the chair in front of her.

"Have you seen James?" he asked her grumpily.

"No," Lily said looking at Sirius her head tilted to one side, "Why do you ask?"

"Because… he got a letter this morning saying his dad died and I haven't seen him since. I'm kinda worried about him." Sirius said.

Lily shook her head at his tone, but that was how Sirius was. It happened, deal with it, get over it, he'd pretend things were "dandy" when they weren't, it was his way of dealing with the harsher things in life, and Lily didn't blame him. Life was at its coldest and she was sure it'd get colder.

"Maybe he went home to see his mum," Lily said taking out her half eaten sugar quill and began to suck on the end.

Sirius stared at her sceptically, "I thought of that already. Maybe you'd know where he is?"

Lily laughed thinking Sirius was joking, but upon receiving a glare from him decided he wasn't joking, "Uh, why would you think I'd know?" she coughed

"I don't know he seems to spend more time with you than anyone else. Ok since summer he's been a bit dull and that's just cause his dad was ill," Sirius started rambling about James. Lily rolled her eyes and saw Remus and Peter come into the common room and came over to sit with them.

"You really have no idea where he is?" Lily asked the three of them who just stared at her. "Well what about the map doesn't that tell you where he is?"

"Firstly he's got the map, and secondly how do you know about the map," Remus replied eyeing her curiously.

"Sometimes you just have to listen with open ears," Lily replied, "Mind you I'm still trying to figure out what the nicknames are for, but I'll get there."

"You could just screw James, he'd tell you everything then," Peter mumbled earning a kick from Sirius. "What? It's not like he's lost interest in her!"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked outside and either a long time had passed or the sky had cleared, when a thought occurred to her, she quickly packed up her stuff and left the table.

"Evans where you going?" Sirius called out to her.

"I have something to do." Lily replied, and smiled as she ran up the girls' stair case.

…

James played with the piece of parchment that had been the source of so much of his pain, over the past couple of hours.

When he had first found out his father was dying James acted as though it wasn't going to happen, he didn't want to admit to anyone that he was scared of losing his father to a disease and an incurable one at that, but now his father was gone for good, something hit him.

Like a bullet to his heart, James realised that denying something, didn't stop it from happening and all it did was harden the blow when it did happen.

It was times like these that he wished he'd listened to his mother; maybe it wasn't too late to start.

He looked up at the night sky and listened to the crickets chirping down in the grass, and he wandered, did she miss him, and would she miss him if he never came back. He doubted it, after all after three years of rejection it was clear she had no romantic feelings for him.

…

Lily smiled, and breathed out some relief, when she saw James sitting, alive, on the top of the wall of the north Tower.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly sitting down next to him.

James looked up at Lily and smiled in return, "I guess I'll have to not mind, seeing that you've already made yourself comfortable."

"I'm not sure I'd call cold stone comfortable but suite yourself."

"How did you find me," James said playing with the piece of parchment.

"You need to stop talking to yourself so loudly, people can hear you," Lily said leaning towards him in an attempt to get him to lift his head up.

"You listen to what I say," James said lifting his head up somewhat perplexed.

"If you're angry yea, that's usually the most amusing thing to listen to because it's coherent ramble," Lily said as he looked into her eyes. "You won't do anything stupid will you?" she asked softly.

"Stupid? Like what stupid?"

"Like jump off the North Tower to your death stupid."

James looked at her, "You listen a lot do you?"

"Well actually," Lily paused scratching her head, "considering the information Sirius so kindly passed on, who by the way is worried about you, I sorta know how you feel. Mind you I was eight and I saw my dad die, but that's not the point."

James blinked, he hadn't known Lily's father was gone he had always assumed…

"My mums boyfriend," Lily said answering the puzzlement on his face, "The world isn't going to end you know, it does go on. Eventually," Lily said as a cold breeze swept her hair away from her face.

"I wasn't close to my dad, we always argued, I just feel like I could've been more," he sighed, "More of the son he wanted me to be."

"But then you wouldn't be you, and you can always say good bye properly I mean, at the funeral."

"I'm not going."

"You should, you'll regret it if you don't," Lily yawned, and looked at the crescent moon.

They sat in silence for five minutes, ten minutes, and fifteen minutes, before Lily sifted uncomfortably on the stone. "I'd better get back; there'll be rumours if we're both missing."

James chuckled, "I'd make them up anyway, just to cheer me up," he said as she got up.

Lily hadn't noticed James hand has been resting on her arm for the time she had been there, so as she walked away she felt him loosen his grip until their hands met where he tightened it once again.

"Would you miss me?" James whispered hoarsely as she stopped and turned around.

Lily stared at James, trying to absorb his question. Would she miss him? Now that was a thought.

If he was gone who would sit up with her in the Head Common Room wile she finished her homework; bring unthinkable amounts of food and let her take as much of it as she wanted without asking; make her laugh at stupid little things during meetings with Dumbledore; throw notes into her lap during potions while Snape tried to get the pair of them in trouble.

The list went on but in the spilt second she had thought of them, something inside her broke. She was slowly falling in love with James Potter, who now apparently had no interest in her—just her luck.

"Yea I would," she said as he let go, turning away quickly to hide the tear in her eye.

James would have jumped for joy, had he been on solid ground, knowing Lily would miss him when he was gone was enough to make him cheer up.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid," Lily said turning around.

"Will you stay?" he asked in vein hope she would say yes.

Lily looked at him nervously; it wouldn't hurt would it, could it? "Well I guess I could stay for a while."

James smiled gratefully at her and joined her in the centre of the tower top, before lying down on the stone.

"You're crazy," Lily laughed.

"Don't you want to look at the stars?"

"I still maintain the fact that you're crazy," she mumbled sitting down next to him before lying down. "This is stupid."

"No it's not, when you were a kid didn't you ever lie down on the grass and try to make shapes out of the clouds?"

"James that was normally during the summer and the grass wasn't freezing cold, and we know all the constellations anyway."

"But I bet you don't know the stories behind them."

Lily was pleasantly surprised when he said this, because it meant that he did other things during his school year other than mess around.

…

Lily was giggling, only god knew what she found so funny but James didn't mind that much because she was willingly spending her time with him, even if it was out of pity.

"May I enquire to what is so funny?" James asked curiously.

"I've just remembered the time when Dumbledore gave you and Sirius detention for three weeks because you were swimming in the lake in the middle of winter looking for kelpies or something like that, just before Easter in sixth year"

"Yea I'm not seeing the funny thing there."

"Oh never mind its well it doesn't matter it's a personal joke thing."

James smiled; he knew what had happened that night, she and her friend were spying on him and Sirius in the dark when a teacher saw them, they however managed to get back inside and not get in trouble, but he didn't mind taking all the blame.

He took her hand, touching her soft skin, and lifting her hand up to the sky, she looked at him questioning his actions. Their fingers entwined together and James led her hand across the sky pointing at a star.

Lily didn't understand, until she saw the star moving across the sky.

"Make a wish," Lily whispered closing her eyes.

James let their hands fall to their sides, and turned his head to look at Lily, "What did you wish for?" he said quietly wondering if it had anything to do with him.

"I can't say, otherwise it won't come true," Lily smiled, looking at him.

"A wish known is a wish grown," he mumbled.

"There is no way on earth that that is something people say," Lily laughed, "You made that up."

"So can't I be curious as to what you wished for me lady," James replied, squinting his eyes in discomfort as he remembered Lily punched him in the face last time he called her _me lady. _Today however she seemed oblivious so he relaxed.

Lily's mind went off on a tangent, he had called her _me lady, _which was at one point in time his favourite name for her, she smiled to herself.

"I'll tell you my wish, if you tell me yours," Lily giggled.

_This is so childish,_ she thought to herself, _and I'm enjoying it, jeez, I'm regressing, oh but it's so much fun though._

"I asked you first, so you go first," James said turning his to look at her.

As James stared into her eyes, Lily wondered, was it possible James had given up on her? Or was he just trying to be less direct?

He still had the same flare in his eyes, Lily remembered it well, since she had spent most of her sixth year trying to figure him out and had succeeded… to a certain extent. The only noticeable thing she had discovered was that when he was around his friends and her, (although she wouldn't admit it to anyone) his eyes changed they, for lack of a better way of saying it, sparkled.

"But it was my idea," Lily whispered, facing him staring back into his eyes.

James rolled his eyes "Well," he began, not really knowing how to tell her he wished he knew how to tell her, he was in love with her.

For some reason Lily didn't really want to hear what James' wish was, it seemed inappropriate, so instead of waiting for him to tell her his wish, she kissed him.

James wasn't quite sure how to react to Lily kissing him, he had only ever dreamed of kissing Lily Evans and now it was happening he wasn't sure what the limits were. He wrapped his arm around her petit waist and brought her closer to him for comfort. Lily soared; he still had feelings for her.

As he kissed her, she sensed that he was tentative and unsure of how to react to her kissing him, but she sensed that he was tentative and unsure of how to react to her kissing him, but he was reacting none the less. It was then that Lily realised that he could be reacting as an impulse, somewhat confused Lily pushed James away.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that," Lily said picking herself up off the stone and running from the tower, leaving a confused James sprawled out staring at the stars.

…

James finally decided he should probably get some sleep, and possibly find Lily and ask her what exactly had happened, because the more he thought about it the more confused he became.

Scratching his head as he came in through the Knight Portrait hanging in front of the common room he and Lily shared, which was adjoined to their separate bedrooms. He smiled as he saw her asleep on the couch in front of the fire, he shook his head.

Lily wouldn't have waited up for him, the chances were slim, and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw a book on the floor but she did look damned cute while she was sleeping and the pyjamas were so… Lilyish

Sighing he fetched the blanket his mother had sent him the other week, she had the insane idea that he couldn't sleep without it during the winter, and although he would never admit it she was marginally right. However considering his options he could sleep without it tonight, he secretly hoped Lily's scent would remain on it forever and ever.

_Ok I'm pathetic_, James thought to himself as he covered Lily_, I could just ask her out, but that would screw up our friendship, but…_ he paused making sure he wasn't thinking too loud as Lily stirred.

His trail of thought ending as he moved his hand along the side of Lily's head, pushing her fiery curls behind her ear.

"Night beautiful," he whispered kissing her forehead.

As James closed his door with a soft thud Lily opened her eyes and smiled, almost squealing she sat up wrapping the blanket around her shoulders breathing it in, it had been cleaned recently. Shoot.

Lily sighed softly, all she needed to do was wait a while, so as she waited she watched the fire, flicker and slowly extinguish itself. As the last flame died, leaving only embers burning at the back of the fire place, Lily stood up and yawned and arranged herself to look as though she had just woken up.

…

James couldn't sleep, he should have carried Lily into her room, once the fire went out it would be cold in the common room and he'd blame himself if she came down with a cold or something.

He sat up feeling guilty, and as he did the door opened revealing a yawning Lily.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here?" she asked groggily. "The window in my room is jammed open and the fire in the common room is out."

James almost choked; he blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Sure," James said slightly more eagerly than he had wanted, "I'll uh just get another pillow for you to sleep on," James said pulling a pillow out from his trunk earning a confused look on Lily's face, but all he did was smile at her.

Lily climbed in to the bed beside him and James heart began to race, he still needed to talk to her about the kiss.

"Lily," he whispered to her as she twisted around to look at him.

"Yea," she replied her eyes closed.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Well, uh," Lily said shifting uncomfortably, her eyes open now and looking at him, "I don't know."

"Oh," James said hoping for a better explanation than the one she had given. He breathed out frustrated, and placed his head on his pillow staring up at the canopy of his bed.

"I think it was because I like you James, and it seemed right." Lily said playing with a strand of her hair.

James grinned to himself, "If we get up before twelve, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure," Lily replied smiling, "Go to sleep James."

"Goodnight, Lily."

As they lay in silence Lily couldn't help but move closer to James and as she laid her head on his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her and he kissed her forehead. Lily placed one of her hands on his chest while other hand played with his hair.

"What was your wish?" Lily asked him softly in the quiet of the room.

"This," James lied, he wasn't ready to tell Lily that he loved her. "What was yours?"

Lily pressed her head into his chest breathing him in, "For you to be happy, and yourself again."

James smiled, "I am happy now," he replied softly. "Go to sleep, you have a date to go to tomorrow."

Lily giggled, and said nothing in return. She felt strange sleeping next to James and yet it comforted her, he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want him to, she could tell and as her heavy eyes closed one last time that night, she could have sworn James had whispered an _I love you_ in her ear, but it could have been the rustling of the sheets making her imagine things.

* * *

_p.s. sorry for all the cheeseyness_

_and TM will be posted soon_


End file.
